Period Nightmare Rewrite and Alternate Ending
by isabelB50
Summary: Bella gets her period and is plagued with cramps while Edward tries to help. Will she confess to Edward that she's having cramps or is she too embarrassed to even say the word? This is the same story I wrote a few years ago except with a different ending. Hope you enjoy! Oneshot. Please let me know what you think of the story by leaving a review!


Although I missed him, it was probably a good thing Edward was gone finishing up a hunting trip when I woke up. I never liked being around him when it was that time of the month for me. I'd always wonder whether it affected him—or if he could smell it. The thought of him being able to smell it made me shudder. Maybe he was totally oblivious to it…no, he probably knew; he knows everything. At least my thoughts are safe. I'm just glad he hadn't brought it up or acted weird around me when it happened. The blushing would never end if he had ever asked me about it.

I didn't feel too crumby when I first got up, so I proceeded to take a shower and take care of business down there. My stomach growled as I was finishing up, and I couldn't wait to eat some breakfast. I threw my dirty clothes in the hamper and rushed downstairs. After grabbing some strawberry flavored yogurt and a spoon, a sigh escaped my lips as my hunger was satisfied. My mind wandered aimlessly as I ate. Suddenly, the yogurt made me feel a bit nauseous. I hesitantly put a small spoonful in my mouth and swallowed. _Yep, I'm definitely not eating this anymore_, I thought. I threw it in the trash and headed upstairs.

The cramps started to make themselves known. They were only uncomfortable, as opposed to agonizing, so I sat down at my computer and checked my email. Renee emailed me wanting to know how I am, how Edward is, how school is, etc. Typical Mom questions. _Ha_, I thought. Renee is not typical at all and yet she asks the same old questions in her emails as any other old mom would. I pushed "Reply" and started typing.

I didn't get very far before my cramps amplified. They weren't just an annoyance anymore, they were torture. I clutched my stomach and held my breath hoping they would pass. Unfortunately, I hoped in vain. I gave up trying to reply to Renee and hurried to the bathroom for some ibuprofen. I gasped once I opened the medicine cabinet.

"No!" I said.

We were out! Damn Charlie for using up all the ibuprofen for his headaches! I rifled through the other bottles praying that I would find another pain killer. Anything.

Nothing. I returned to my room empty handed and crawled into my bed. The pain overwhelmed me and I assumed the fetal position.

Seemingly hours later, Edward's cool hand touched my forehead. "Bella?"

I didn't say anything. My eyes opened, but they darted around the room, avoiding his.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

My cheeks burned. "I'm fine." I lied.

"Bella…" He knelt at the side of my bed and proceeded cautiously, "Can I…get you anything?"

_He knows!_ I thought. He wouldn't have let me get away without explaining what was ailing me unless he already knew. Tears clouded my vision, and they weren't because of the pain.

"Bella!" Edward gasped. "Please, tell me what you're thinking. I'm very concerned. Let me help you, please."

What was I supposed to say? I knew I couldn't keep silent for much longer; Edward would lose his mind. But again—_what was I supposed to say? _As much as I love Edward, talking with him about my period was the last thing I wanted to do. There are just some things that are too human...too _womanly_ human.

I opened my mouth to speak. Still not finding the words to say, I shut it again.

He groaned. It was a tortured sound.

Not wanting to hurt him further, I started to say his name. The pain from my cramps tainted my speech, so it sounded more like a whine than an address. "Edward…"

He smoothed my hair. "I'm here, Bella. I'm here."

"Can you just…get me some ibuprofen—or any painkiller—at the store, no questions asked?" Feeling like I had just revealed myself, I looked up at him.

His expression was relieved. He was still concerned, but at the moment, he was relieved that I was finally talking. Slowly, he said, "Of course." I could hear the unspoken questions in his voice. He would abide by my wishes, but he would still wonder.

"Okay…thanks." I looked down, again.

"You're welcome. I'll be right back." He said, softly. He stood up. Before heading out the window, he bent over and planted a gentle kiss on my forehead. "I _love_ you." He said, reassuringly.

I looked up at him and opened my mouth to respond. He was gone before I could, though. I only just got a glimpse of him before he left. His lips were turned upward into a small smile. He told me later that he left so quickly so that I wouldn't have to be in pain any longer than necessary. I fell even more in love with him that day. Even though I was in pain, even though he can't read my mind, and even though I was torturing him with my silence, he still respected my privacy and was patient. If that's not what love is, then I don't know what is.


End file.
